


Change in the Family

by merlinlovesarthur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinlovesarthur/pseuds/merlinlovesarthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy wakes up feeling not himself, Bellatrix finally tells the Dark Lord something that she has neglected for 16 years to tell him. What if that something was that she gave birth to a boy she had named Ronald?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Different Look

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ronald Marvolo Lestrange](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15937) by Loony-1995. 



> I have this written in a notebook so now I'm writing it here. Sorry, summary sucks. Not great. Nor a good title... if anyone can think of a good one let me know. 
> 
> Please give me some feedback on this one and on my other Harry Potter stories and Merlin story as well.

Ron woke up on Monday morning feeling an odd sensation about him. He didn't feel like his usual self, but decided to ignore the feeling and head down to the common room. He knew that Harry and Hermione would be already up and ready for the day ahead. He didn't know how they did it, he loved sleeping. 

"Morning." he greeted his two friends who were sitting on the couches near the fireplace reading. 

"Good morning, Ro-" Hermione's expression changed from a smile to confusion as she cut off her greetings. She stared at the boy in front of her, he wasn't Ron, even though he sounded like him. She knew he couldn't be Ron, or she thought she knew. The boy in front of her had the mop of hair that Ron had, but it was black, he also had a smaller nose, dark grey eyes and pale skin. The Ron she knew had bright red hair, like all the Weasleys, long nose, freckles, and blue eyes. Harry looked up as well and raised an eyebrow at the boy in front of them. 

"What's wrong?"  Ron asked looking between Harry's and Hermione's confused expressions. 

"Ron, mate, what did you do to your hair and face?" Harry was the first to ask. 

"Nothing, why mate?" Ron raised an eyebrow at his best mate. 

"Look." Hermione got up and guided him over to the mirror that hung over one of the drawers. When he looked into the mirror he let out a gasp at what he saw in his reflection. He felt himself on the verge of having a panic attack. Turning around to look at his two friends, his eyes were wide open in fear. 

"Guys?! What happened to me?!" he yelled nervously. 

"I don't know." Hermione put a comforting hand on his shoulder, he still had his height, "But we'll figure it out, okay?" Ron couldn't speak, so he only could nod. He walked over to the couch facing the fireplace and sat down. He put his head down on his hands to hide his face as he tried to calm himself down. Harry was sitting to the right of him and started to rub his back, while Hermione sat herself down to the left of him and let her hand rest on his knee. 

**Malfoy Manor**

  
Standing near one of the large windows looking out into the garden that surrounded the manor of the Malfoys, a woman with curly black hair, pointy nose, black eyes, thin lips, pale complextion and went by the name of Bellatrix lestrange. She wasn't really staring at anything paticular, but she was thinking about the son that she gave birth to 16 years ago. Suddenly there was a loud crack behind her, turning around she saw Voldemort himself standing in the middle of the room.

"Hello, M'lord." she bowed with a slight smile, not her usual teethy grin that was saved for Voldemort. 

"What is wrong, Bellatrix?" asked walking slowly towards her, his voice almost like a snake. 

"Nothing is wrong." she replied a bit to quickly, "Just thinking, m'lord." she added. 

"I see." Voldemort moved beside Bellatrix and looked out the window, Bellatrix stared at him instead of looking out to the garden, "I, too, have been thinking..." he paused, "Actually, more of a feeling." he corrected himself. 

"M'lord?" Bellatrix raised an eyebrow in confusion, but also in worry. She saw Nagini slither up beside Voldemort, recieving a slow and gentle pet on the head, from the world's most evil wizard. Bellatrix knew he cared for the snake a lot, due to the fact that it had a part of himself in it. 

"Like something..." he paused and cleared his throat, "Someone that was hidden from me by some sort of spell, has been revealed his or her true self." he put his hands behind his back and turned to look at Bellatrix, "It is as if I had a child." 

"M'lord, I have to tell you something of great importance." Bellatrix sighed, thinking it was now or never. She preferred the latter, but if the spell that was put on her son wore off now, Voldemort had to know. 

"Go ahead, Bellatrix." he waved his hand a signal for her to speak her mind. 

"Sixteen years ago..." she looked outside not wanting to see Voldemort's reaction, "I gave birth to a boy... I had named him Ronald Marvolo."

"What happened to him?" Voldemort asked. 

"Well, when he was a year old, after you disappeared because of that... Potter boy." she hissed, "I had been captured and taken to Askaban, and Ronald was taking away from me." She paused, "If they knew who the father was, he would have been killed."

"Who is the father?" Voldemort asked even though he had a feeling that he knew who she was talking about. 

"You are his father, m'lord." Bellatrix replied as she looked at him and the first time she saw some sort of emotion at all in his eyes. 

"Where is he?" Voldemort asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know." she sighed, "He was put up for adoption." Voldemort's expression changed instantly to anger. 

"We shall find him." he said before vanishing along with Nagini, leaving Bellatrix alone, once more.

 

 

 


	2. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please! Share! Kudos!

While everyone from the Gryffindor common room was down in the Great Hall for breakfast, Ron stayed alone on the couch, running his fingers through his newly black coloured hair. When Harry and Hermione asked him if he wanted to go down for breakfast, he imediately said no, which for him to say that was odd, but he didn't want to go down there and face the entire school with his new look. He had to deal with the other Gryffindors asking questions about his new look, if they put two together. The two being that Ron was no where to be seen and there was a new boy in the Gryffindor common room.  A half hour later Harry and Hermione returned from breakfast, with Harry carrying a tray full of food for Ron. 

"Thanks." Ron mumbled out taking the tray and putting it on the table in front of him, "Why me?" he asked himself as he started munch on the pancakes. 

"Don't know mate." Harry replied though. Ron just kept on eating away as Hermione and Harry started going through spell book after spell book. After Ron finished his food he put the tray aside and joined his two friends on finding a spell to change him back to normal.  _'Who knows, maybe this is one of those daft pranks from the twins.'_ Ron thought to himself,  _'They always find it a hoot, to mess with me'_   

"I don't see anything in these books." Ron threw the one book to the side and started muttering meaningless things under his breathe. 

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, making both Harry and Ron jump in surprise.

"Did you find something?" Harry asked Hermione with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. 

"No..." she spoke solemly, "I just remembered that Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you, Ron." she explained. Ron nodded and stood up to leave the common room when the portrait door opened and in came Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan. The three of them stared at Ron confused. 

"Who are you?" Dean was the first one to ask the question the three of them thought. 

"It's me." Ron replied, "Ron Weasley." the three of them stared at him in shock.

"How did this happen?" Seamus asked.

"I don't know." Ron replied, "I'm going to speak to Dumbledore now." he added pushing past them, "Maybe he'll know what is up." and with those words left his friends to themselves as he headed towards Dumbledore's office. _'Glad_ _I'm not in the common room with that Harry Potter and mudbloo-'_ Ron stopped in his train of thought quickly, "What the bloody hell?" he asked himself walking quicker towards Dumbledore's office,  _'When did I start having horrid thoughts about Harry, my best mate or Hermione?'_

Reaching the end of the long corridor and whispered the password to the statue of an eagle as it started twirling upwards revealing stairs that would lead to his long awaited answers. Stepping inside the office he saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk, hands intertwined with each other. 

"Ah, Mr. Weasley." He spoke in his airy, yet comforting voice, "Come, sit." he motioned to one of the chairs in front of his desk. Ron nodded and made himself comfortable in the centre chair, "So what Hermione said was true." he started to stroke his beard and stopped as soon as he started, "I knew this day would come." It sounded like he was talking more to himself, than to Ron.

"W-What do you mean, Professor?" Ron stuttered nervously. Hearing that Dumbledore expected this made his earlier thoughts that the twins used some sort of weird spell or joke invention on him out the window. 

"I do not think I'm the right person to tell you, Mr Weasley." he shook his head, "So I have contacted you parents and they are on their way." he put his hands together as if he were to do a prayer and tapped his fingers together. Suddenly a loud crack sounded behind Ron, turning he saw his mother and father, Arthur and Molly Weasley. 

"What was so urgent that I needed to be called out of my work?" Arthur Weasley asked, not really looking at the boy in front of him, but once he saw Ron his eyes changed to sadness. 

"Oh no." Molly Weasley put her hands to her mouth and started to cry. 

"Mom?" Ron asked not bothering to hide the tone of worry, "W-What's wrong?" 

"I'll let you three talk in private." Dumbledore stood up and headed out the door from his office. Arthur lead Molly to the chair to the right of Ron before making himself comfortable on the chair to the left of him. Placing a hand on Ron's knee, 

"What is going on with me?" Ron turned to his father and then his mother and back again. 

"Ron, my boy." Arthur looked down and sighed before continuing, "You were adopted." he stated point blank, not beating around the bush like so many parents did. 

"A-Adopted?" Ron asked outloud, both Arthur and Molly nodded, "What?When?Where?" he spoke quickly and took a couple deep breathes to calm himself, "Who are my real parents?" He needed to know, he had to.

"We don't know, love." Molly replied wiping her eyes, "No one would tell us whose son you were or what happened to your real mother or father." she explained taking Ron's hands in hers. 

"We can only assume they were murdered by you-know-who." Arthur stated, Ron nodded taking all the new information in. 

"So..." Ron sighed, "What happens to me now? Do I have to leave home?" 

"No of course not." Molly spoke quickly grabbing her adoptive son's hands, "Even though you aren't my son by blood, you are my son nontheless." she smiled, making Ron return with a small smile of his own. 

"I will always be proud to call you my son." Arthur smiled patting Ron's shoulder, "But we must be off, give our regards to Dumbledore." Arthur grabbed Molly's hand and both saying 'Goodbye' and 'We love you so much' before apparating from Hogwarts. A second after they left Dumbledore re-entered the room and sat himself down again behind his desk. There was silence between the Headmaster and Ron before the latter decided to be the first to say something,

"Is there a spell that can change me back to how I looked before..." he paused and motioned to his face and hair, "This?" He looked at Dumbledore with hope filled eyes.

"Yes, there is." Dumbledore paused, "But it would be pointless to use on you." he stated. 

"Why?" Ron asked sharply. If there was a way for him to have the red hair, freckles, blue eyes, and even the long nose, he wanted it to be done. 

"Your birthday is a week away, Mr Weasley." Dumbledore started, "The spell was put on you as a child until your birthday, but it seems that the spell wore off a week earlier." he intertwined his fingers together. Ron's hope shattered hearing those words,  _'I will look like this...forever.'_  After a minute of wallowing in his thoughts he remembered what really troubled him before he came into the office. 

"Professor, on the way to your office." he started fidgeting in his seat, worried about what Dumbledore would think of him, "I started to think horrid things about Harry and Hermione." he looked down to his hands that were resting on his knees, "Why would I do that? They are my best friends!" he exclaimed looking up towards Dumbledore, sadness and fear filling his eyes and facial features. 

"You see, Mr. Weasley, that would be your real personality coming through, the one you were born with." Dumbledore explained, "The did not just change your looks, but your personality." He leaned forward, "But that doesn't mean you can't change it, and have the same personality as you had while with the spell around you." Ron nodded getting an idea of what Dumbledore was talking about, "You can control your own self and be who  _you_ want to be." 

"Thank you sir." Ron stood up and headed for the door.

"If you have any problems or questions, feel free to drop by any time." Dumbledore smiled, "And do not worry, I have informed the teachers about what is happening." Ron smiled at the Headmaster before saying 'Goodbye' and heading back towards the common room, since there were no classes that day, anyways. 

 

_To Be Continued..._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am proud of this story for a couple reasons:
> 
> 1) Not using wordpad, and writing it on here.  
> 2) I had this in my notebook and I have seen lots of mistakes in the notebook and fixed it up to make sense (I hope)  
> 3) I have also changed and added a few more things to the chapters, for more detail etc etc.


	3. Four Months Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I was getting people to comment and give kudos, but I'm still going to post. There will be people out there that will like this story. I know of it.

Bellatrix sat beside her sister, Narcissa, as Voldemort walked around the main room of the house. She knew exactly what his thoughts were about, how to get Harry to the Department of Mysteries. Nothing came to any of their minds yet. 

"Perhaps we could..." Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa's husband, who Bellatrix tolerated, "Just take the boy. Get my son to act suspicious and Harry would follow him to an area where we can grab him." he explained. 

"The problem is his two friends, the mud-blood and blood traiter Weasley will be with him." Narcissa pointed out to Lucius, who nodded remembering what Draco had said about the troublesome duo that followed Harry around. 

"How about Sirius Black, our dear cousin." Bellatrix thought allowed, "He is, of course, Harry's Godfather and Harry so clearly cares for him." she explained. She knew that Sirius had inherited the Black family home. 

"Marvelous idea." Voldemort smirked, "And Potter can see into my mind, and if I make it a scenerio where I had his dear loving Godfather." he looked at the three deatheaters in front of him, "At the Department of Mysteries, he'll come running to the trap." 

"And what about his friends?" Lucius asked. 

"Do you question my methods?" Voldemort yelled at Lucius who shivered in fear and shook his head, "Good." 

"There will be more of us, and it will be dark." Bellatrix turned to Lucius, "But we would have to wait until he found the aisle where the prophecy is." 

"And I'll make sure he knows where the aisle is." Voldemort chuckled evilly. Bellatrix smiled watching Voldemort close his eyes to set the scenerio for Harry Potter. She knew once it was completed and Potter handed over the prophecy, Voldemort planned on finding their son. 

 

**Hogwarts**

**  
**Professor Umbridge, the most hated teacher in the entire school, had been elected to be the new Headmaster at Hogwarts. Ron was pissed off at her for what she had Harry do, especially every time he looked at Harry's left hand and the words written deep in his skin, _'I must not lie.'_ for saying that you-know-who was back. But at the moment he couldn't think about his hatred for Umbridge, every fifth year was in the Great Hall taking their O.W.L.S and he was having trouble with charms. He wasn't great at it when it was hands on, even worse now that they couldn't even practise them. Suddenly there was a loud bang outside the large doors, making everyone stop writing to look back towards them. Professor Umbridge looked towards the door, placing her cup and saucer down and quickly walked down the aisle towards the door. Once she opened the door, it seemed nothing was going on, until a loud bang rang out again and in came the Fred and George Weasley throwing their new invention. Which exploded all around the room, making all the students smile for the first time in a long time. Suddenly a large firework turned itself into a dragon and chased after Professor Umbridge who ran out of the Great Hall screaming. Everyone got out of their seats and ran as the twins flew off towards the courtyard. Once outside they flew up into the sky, making a firework that was shaped as a 'W' for Weasley in the sky. Ron smiled and clapped his hands beside Hermione and Harry. Ron stopped clapping as he saw Hermione bend down in front of Harry who was on the ground, fear clearly written in his eyes. 

"What's wrong, mate?" he asked bending down beside Hermione and placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. 

"Sirius is in trouble." Harry spoke finally. Ron looked at Hermione and back to Harry, who had already got off from the ground and started to head back into the school. Ron and Hermione quickly ran after him. 

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked as they started up the stairs.

"I saw him." Harry turned to her, "Kneeling on the floor, behind the door that I have been seeing, with Voldemort circling around him and then getting tortured." Harry explained as they headed into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. 

"What if it is just a trick?" Hermione asked, "You-Know-Who could be leading you to some sort of trap." Harry nodded as he climbed the stairs to the little office that once had the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, in Harry's opinion, Remus Lupin. 

"I'm going to use the only fireplace in Hogwarts that isn't getting watched to contact him." Harry replied. 

"I'll get Neville and Luna to help us stand watch." Ron turned and left the office and down towards the courtyard. He sighed in relief to see Neville and Luna still there. Running up towards them he explained the situation, which they happily obliged to help him with. Of course, Ginny overheard and insisted to help as well, so the four of them ran to their posts they assigned themselves to. Ron re-entering the class room and into the office, "They are standing watch." Harry nodded and threw some green powder into the flames, and stuck his head inside. Suddenly the door opened behind them, Ron quickly pulled Harry away from the flame and put the fire out with his wand. 

"Ah, Mr. Potter." Professor Umbridge sneered dragging him to the chair. Ron was about to go and help out Harry, but was grabbed from behind by one of Draco Malfoy's, the blond weasel, friends named Crabbe, "Who were you trying to contact?" she asked pointing her wand at Harry's chest. 

"No one." Harry shook his head leaning away from her as much as he possibly could. Frowning at his answer she slapped him across the face. 

"Who were you trying to contact!?" She yelled once more. Just as Harry was about to answer the question the door opened revealing Professor Snape.

"You called for me?" he drawled out staring between Professor Umbridge and Harry. 

"Yes, I need the truth potion." Umbridge stated, "Give it to me." 

"No." Snape shook his head. 

"No?" she turned to him, "Why not?"

"There is no more left." he drawled out, "You had me use it all on the students to find out about some group, and it would take longer to make it." he stated he turned to leave but Harry said something to him, making Snape look at him strange, but Ron could see something in his eyes that knew what Harry was talking about before leaving the room. 

"I guess I have no choice then..." she giggled as she pushed the picture of Cornelius Fudge, "I shall have to use the Cruciatious Curse to get you to tell me the truth." Ron struggled harder this time, but still Crabbe's hold remained. Just as Professor Umbridge lifted her wand Hermione screamed and started explaining about something about a plan to meet someone in the forbidden forest. This seemed to please Professor Umbridge for she grabbed Harry and pointed her wand at Hermione and led them out of the room. 

"Keep an eye on his friends." Umbridge spoke to Draco who nodded and sat himself down on the pink chair. 

"Hey Crabbe! Goyle!" Ron yelled getting an idea Goyle leaning closer to hear what Ron had to say, "I've heard from a very reliable source that Draco has chocolate frogs on him." he whispered and with those words Goyle let go of Neville and Crabbe let go of Ron and attacked Draco. Quickly seeing their escape knocked out the two other boys holding Ginny and Luna before making their escape. Running outside and towards the bridge they ran into Harry and Hermione. 

"How did you escape?" Harry asked. 

"Tricked Crabbe and Goyle." Neville replied, "They attacked Draco, thinking he had chocolate frogs." 

"The idea was Ron's really." Ginny tapped Ron on the shoulder with a smile. Ron was extremely happy that she still saw him as her brother and looked up to him. So it was thanks to her that he controlled himself and choose to be who he was under the spell. 

"Brilliant." Hermione complimented, making Ron blush. 

"Let's get going." Harry smiled.

"How?" Hermione asked, "There is no way to London." 

"We fly of course." Luna finally spoke up. Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny looked at each other confusion written on ther faces, but Harry smiled knowing exactly what she meant. And soon they were all on Thearestrals on there way to London. Of course, it took some explaining mostly from Luna that only those had someone in the family die can see them. So Ron was sort of glad that he didn't see them, but then even if anyone of the Weasleys by blood died, he probably wouldn't see the Thearestrals at that time, because he was not related by blood. Or was it that cause they were like family to him and someone died he would see the Thearestrals. He stopped thinking about it as soon as they were in the air of course.


	4. Author note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT, SHARE, KUDOS!

I'm going haitus with this story, until I get some comments, kudos etc. I see people reading it but no feedback? :S 


End file.
